Genesis
by azarielthebladed
Summary: The start of something new.
1. Genesis

"Hey, Rae, ..."

And with those two words, Raven's reverie was shattered. "What, Beast Boy?"

"I'm just curious about some stuff Rae, no need to tense up. If It's alright, can I ask you about some things?"

Sighing heavily, she put the book aside. _This could take a while. Better to just let him ask now -especially since he seems to be taking this seriously- than to refuse him, only to endure hours of pestering._ "What kinds of things do you wish to know about?"

Beast Boy sat down on the other end of the couch. Robin and Starfire were out patrolling, and Cy was working on some new something-or-other in his workshop. "I've been doing some thinking over the past few months,-" his eye twinkled in his I'm-being-serious-but-I-know-it's-still-funny kind of way "-I know, _Beast Boy? Thinking?,_ but I have been, and I just wanna know, what's my strength?"

_Do what?_ "Explain."

"Well, Robin's all Kung-Fu Ninja Detective, and a Natural Born Leader; Star's really strong, can fly, shoot stuff, and has a heart of gold; Cy's a Techno-guru, and has that wise-older-brother vibe; You're our resident Mistress of Magic, and probably the most mature person in the Tower; But what about me? You, Cy and Rob are all smarter than me, Rob, Star and Cy are better at close range fighting; I'm the only one on this team that doesn't have ranged attacks; You, Rob, and Cy are much better at the 'witty banter' aspect of crime-fighting; And to top it all of, everybody, Fate included, seems to enjoy picking on me. I mean, I can't even get you to crack a smile, for crying out loud, and I've been working on that for years! I just don't know why you guys even keep me around. All I'm doing is bringing the rest of the team down. If I was a better fighter, or a better friend, maybe I could have kept Slade away from Terra. And since _I_ made sure we gave her a second chance, Slade was able to use her to almost _kill_ us. And-"

Raven stopped him there, not wanting him to continue. _He really doesn't know?_ "Beast Boy.-" he was looking at his lap- "Look at me.-" now, he was staring at her nose- "In the eye. Are you listening?" a nod- "Good, because I do not intend on repeating myself. In my opinion, YOU"RE the most important person on this team. YOU keep Cyborg from getting preoccupied with the loss of his body; YOU keep Starfire's head in the clouds, instead of letting the misery of this world destroy her good nature; YOU keep Robin from delving too deeply into self-destructive gloom; And it's YOU that gives me that glimmer of hope that I might not be that hated, monstrous Demon that I've believed myself to be all those years before this Team gave me a true family."

She would have stopped there, but, for some reason, she _needed_ to convince him. "You and Robin have a lot in common. You've both been orphaned at a young age, had a strong Mentor/Father-figure afterwards to help you through the pain, and both of you have been on crime-fighting teams before, and understand the group dynamics inherent in that. And before you argue that point, did you ever wonder why you keep reffering to us as your 'family?' That inspires us instinctively to be open to and close with each other, because it makes us _want_ to be a family. It's quieter than in Robin, but it's what gives you your leadership potential."

_If- Azar forbid it- this team ever broke up, Starfire would follow Robin; Cyborg would find his own way, maybe join the Justice League, maybe go to S.T.A.R. Labs; But _I'd_ follow _you_, and I know it. I can't tell you that, it'd be a little weird to hear right now, but it's true. I _need_ that glimmer of hope._

"You share more with Cyborg than just video games as well. Both of you know what it's like to have a normal life, only to have it torn away from you and become something not-quite-Human. Both of you have used that pain to become more humane, and it has made you both stronger people. You've both experienced the unreasoning hatred that some people have for those who are 'different,' and you've both risen above it. Your immediate acceptance of him, robotics and all, is what caused him to be so open and caring with all of us. Were it not for you, He'd likely never come out of his Workshop, like Robin hardly ever leaves his self-proclaimed 'Evidence room.' He'd quite literally be only a shell of who he now is.

"You and Starfire, though both deeply scarred, have somehow managed to maintain the child-like wonder and innocence that is so rare, and so refreshing, in this world. It's that constant light that dispels the darkness that the rest of us are mired in that keeps us going, some more dependant on it than others.

"And me? It's your constant attention that keeps me too preoccupied with dealing with you that my inner demons can't get a word in edgewise. I'm too busy with you to even notice them. And you've got this strange ability to say exactly what I need to hear, at times. We've both had our hearts broken and been betrayed by those we thought we loved, and had those we truly did love die. We deal with our pain in completely opposite ways, but we have similar amounts of it. We both wear masks to hide ourselves and our pain. And we both are hurt by our powers."

"How do you-"

"I'm an Empath, remember? I sense it."

"...'deal with our pain in completely opposite ways'...? How?"

"Like I said, we both wear masks. And you've seen them, too. I have a statue in my room that shows them. 'The Twin Masks of Drama'- 'Comedy,' and 'Tragedy'."

"Your powers hurt you?"

"When I heal you, where do you think the pain goes? I absorb it, encouraging the tissues to heal quicker, and telekinetically realign bones as I go. As an Empath, I share the pain, but it's still better to heal you guys like that, than to deal with your constant agony ripping through my thoughts. Is there anything else you're curious about?"

"Just one thing, but it's kinda personal."

Raven froze.

"Don't worry, it's nothing too big for friends to ask about. Wait, I know we don't hate each other, ...but I don't know if we are friends. I think we are friends, so I guess we are friends. Right? Raven?"

"Yes, we're friends, Beast Boy. Ask your question. We can handle it."

"Your powers are fueled by emotion, right?"

"Yes. The more I feel, the stronger my powers become, sometimes becoming too strong to be controlled."

"Yeah, I noticed that. But, I wonder if your emotions would listen to you more if you listened to them some too, instead of bottling them up until they explode."

It took a minute or two for Raven to translate that out of Beast Boy-speak and understand what he was saying, but when she did, it hit her like a ton of bricks. _He wants me to stop suppressing my emotions and start venting them? I listen to Wisdom and Intelligence just fine, and they're the most well behaved emotions I have. But Rage and Affection, my most ignored, are also my most troublesome. Perhaps he's on to something. I don't think I can do it alone though._

"I'll make you a deal. You help me understand and control my emotions, and I'll help you understand and control that animal inside you. Fair trade?"

"I don't know, Rae. It could take years, and it'd mean we'd hafta spend way more time together. Some people might get the wrong idea."

"Azar once said something about what other people think. 'Those that matter don't mind, and those that mind, don't matter.' She was very wise."

"Tawaba was wise too, and he once asked me, 'what is the point in struggling for life, if you do not enjoy the one you have?' At first I thought he was talking about suicide, but then I realized he was talking about survival based on loving your life so much that suicide wasn't an option. I guess this idea'll help both of us have a better life, so, I guess you've got yourself a deal."

"Then meet me on the roof at sunrise for your first lesson in meditation."

Beast boy's first instinct was to protest, but then his mischievous side kicked in. "Fine. But then you're giving me a guided tour of Nevermore."


	2. Exodus

Raven was walking down the hall to Beast Boy's room. Not the usual occurance, but since the others were still asleep, likely

Beast Boy included, she was probably safe.

At least that's what she thought until she reached his door only to find that his rather unique thought-pattern wasn't

there.

Expanding her awareness outward, Raven found, and briefly connected with Cyborg, Robin, her room, and Starfire. But still

no sign of Beast Boy yet. Raven kept pushing outward untill she found that he was already awaiting her on the roof. And

from the mellow thruming he was sending off, he must be having one of his rare 'all-is-right-and-well-with-the-universe'

moods. She liked it when he was in that mood. It was quite soothing. Perfect for meditation, actually.

Slipping through the door, Raven walked calmly and as quietly as possible, so as not to disrupt Beast Boy's unusual calm.

In the past month that they'd had these lessons, Beast Boy had been on hour-long tours of each of Raven's Emotion's

Realms; one per day of the first week and a half. Further, Raven herself guided him through the Neutral Ground, which was

common to all of, but not sovereign to any of her various emotions. The next two weeks, they had created a bridge

between their minds, and once it was ready, they crossed it, to discover Beast boy's mind scape.

Beast Boy's mind, though ... random, seemed to fit him perfectly. A vast landscape depicting every possible landform,

climate, and vegetation combination populated with every animal form he'd ever taken. Even the Were-beast, which

appeared to be the region's defacto ruler, was there. Strangely, Raven found herself drawn to her friend's mind. They still

hadn't completely explored it, but for some reason, Raven felt ... comfortable there. She'd noticed that whenever she

visited, the Were-beast allways accompanied them. today, they were going on another expedition, but instead of just the

two of them, Raven would be bringing her emotions with her, to sate their growing curiosity for what lay beyond the

'Forbidden Bridge', as Raven took to reffering to it.

"Hey there, Raven."

"Hello Beast Boy. Already started without me?"

_She's teasing me for meditating without her? I'll admit she's been making progress this last month with her emotions and_

_expressiveness, but this is new. I think I like this new feature._ "What can I say? It's good to be centered. Besides, if We're

letting all of your emotions through this time, I figgured I'd need to lay down a few ground rules for having company over."

He said this while tapping his skull. "I'm sure you know how well-mannered my inner Beast can be."

Raven sent a side-long glance in his direction. _If I didn't know better, I'd say we're starting to influence each other._

Assuming the lotus position, and resting her hands on her knees, Raven began chanting her mantra, and soon heard Beast

Boy's voice join her own.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos;

Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos;

Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos;..."

* * *

Finding themselves on a rocky path that was now familiar to both of them, our two heroes started toward the doorway to

the Neutral Grounds. Upon passing through, they were met with a chorus of greetings.

"Hiya B.B., Rae-Rae!"

"Hey, B. Rave. How's it hangin?"

"'Sup, ash-face? pea soup?"

"H-hi."

"Greetings, Raven, Beast Boy."

"Welcome."

"Hey, Beast. Rave. it's nice to see you."

"Took you guys long enough."

They where all here. happy, rude, brave, timid, knowledge, wisdom, affection and rage. Beastboy remembered raven once

explained to him how each represented various 'self-expressive' and 'self-repressive' aspects of her own personality. for

instance, where Happy was 'socially self-expressve,' Timid was 'physically self-repressive.' One day he'd have to look those

words up.

Raven spoke, "Each of you has expressed an interest in going into Beast Boy's mind. Though we both

have some missgivings about this, we're letting it happen, as it could accelerate the terms of the

pact we made a month ago. If every one is ready...?" the emotions all gave a collective nod... "Then

we go."

* * *

A few minutes later...

"-the bunnies are gonna be so cute!"

"I know, right, and cuddly, too! I'm probably gonna wanna squeeze it till it bursts!"

"And then the koala bears! D'ya think Rae-Rae'd let us keep it?-"

Happy and Affection had been going on like this since they had all set out for thr Once-Forbidden

Bridge to Beast Boy's mind. It was getting really annoying...

"You do realize that all those 'cute-and-cuddlies' will likely be puke-green? and that each is a piece

of Dunder-head's broken mind?"

Knowledge, noticing the look on Beast Boy's face as he glanced back at Rude's comment, stepped up to

his side. "Don't feel too bad. You're not the only one that's broken."

"Yeah, and look how well we turned out!" Brave said as she clapped a hand to Raven's back.

"Uhh, thanks, guys, but I wasn't really paying attention, sorry." Actually, he was, but he didn't want

an already awkward situation getting worse. That, and he was wondering exactly what it implied that

Happy and Affection where basically squealing like schoolgirls over him. He knew from his first trip

here, accidental though it was, that Raven didn't not like him, but still had no idea how much she did

like him. If she even kinda liked him, she'd've said something by now, right?

Beast boy mused on his friend for a while longer, until Raven pulled him from his thoughts. Having

kept pace with him, she allowed her other selves to pass ahead of them, as all knew their destination,

and that they where still only allowed to pass when our heroes joned them.

"Beast boy? Something on your mind?"

Beast boy jumped. "Huh?" He looked around, until he saw Raven looking at hom placidly. _Granted, she's_

_always placid. Nothing ruffles her feathers._ "Oh, hey, Rave. You say somethin'?"

She blinked. "I asked if you had something on your mind. Apparently, you do. Would you like to talk

about it?"

Beast boy could almost swear he heard Happy and Affi, his nickname for Affection, squeal just about

when Raven blinked there. _... Odd ..._ "Oh, you know, nothing important, just wondering when the alien

zombies would start using their VooDoo beams to turn us all into the mindless undead... You're not

buying that anymore, are you?"

"Not in the least. I stopped believing you where stupid when we met the Doom patrol, and I found out

your adoptive mother was an actress, and your adoptive father was clever enough to build a helmet that

gives him psychic powers. I assumed then that you where just puting on an act to hide how you really

feel. If we're going to have any hope to complete the tenents of this pact, we'll need to be honest

with one another. Got it?"

Beast boy nodded. "The Truth, the whole Truth, and nothing but the Truth."

Raven reached out a hand, about to pat him on the head, but quickly restrained the urge, and settled

for a pat on the shoulder. "Good job."

Beastboy basked in the appreciation that was so rare from her. Then something occured to him. "Hey

Rae? How come you're the only one that doesn't pet me? I mean, CY's rubbed me behind the ears a few

times, Robin patted me on the head once, and just last week, Star rubbed my belly."

Raven's look grew venemous. "She did, did she? I thought I told her... "

Beast boy perked up. "Told her what, Raven? Did you tell everyone to stop petting me?" It wasn't

really all that big a deal, but Beast boy, like any other animal, enjoyed physical affection immensly.

to have it taken away from him really hurt, and to find that Raven ordered it, well that just wasn't

cool at all.

Raven looked him in th eye. He deserves an explanation. "Yes, Beast boy, I told them all to stop.-"

"What!? Raven, why?!"

"If you'd let me finish, I was about to explain myself..." She noticed him crossing his arms in front

of himself, but he looked her dead in the eye. Well, I've got his undivided atention. It's not helping

that I can sense his anguish over this. "I know you really like the attention, but I felt it was

having a detrimental efect on your psyche. It was reinforcing the thought that all you are is an

animal. Being the Doom Patrol's mascot didn't help that thought, but I can't do anything about what's

already been done. I can, however, stop this team from perpetuating it."

"Okay, you lost me. I may know more than I let on, but you still know way more than me."

"Simply put; you're not a pet, Beast boy. You're a person."

Now, he understood. "That's gotta be the nicest mean thing anyone's ever done for me. Thanks, Rae."

He pulled her into a warm hug, and she couldn't decide which she liked more: the feeling of his arms

around her, or the emotional warmth that emanated from him. His emotions where always strong, but at

this distance, or rather, lack thereof, they where downright intoxicating. Maybe if he and I... Raven

stomped the thought out right there, knowing that as much as she wanted someone to be there for her

like she thought Malchior was, it could never be. As long as her Father existed, He'd threaten anyone

that close to her, hoping to use the heartache of such things to twist her to his purposes. And she

wouldn't risk Beast boy like that.

"Hey, Love Birds! We're waiting on you! Hurry up!"

Blushing, each took a step back, and Raven took to the air. In the distance, Beast boy saw Rude turn

to Brave and say what looked like 'Ooh, you are _so_ gonna get it.' At least, that's what he thought it

was, based on what he knew about reading lips. Either way, Brave seemed rather quiet during the yelling

Raven gave her, which he still was too far away to hear, even though he had been flying up to the

group, and with Rave's back to him, he couldn't tell what she'd been saying, but it was making Brave

look scared. Horrified, really.

When Beast boy finally arrived, he noticed Affi smiling at him, but nothing else stuck out at him, except Brave's mumbled

apology, to which he gave a mumbled, "Don't worry about it"

Raven turned to the group. "We're here. Beyond this, lies Beast boy's mindscape."

As they began to cross the bridge, Rude turned to Rage. "Traveller beware: Here there be monsters."


End file.
